


Damned Trip

by apollo41



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, As in I Don't know hot to write humor, Attempt at Humor, Balthazar and Gabriel are a couple just in my head in this one but I don't even care, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Eurovision Song Contest 2014, Gabriel is really in love with Conchita Wurst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel e Balthazar sono di ritorno dall'Eurovision, ma le sfortune per Balthazar sembrano non finire mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/gifts).



> Questa one-shot è più o meno un seguito a un'altra cosa che ho scritto (link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107220 ). Non penso abbia molto senso da sola, quindi consiglio di leggere prima quella. Al solito, io i prompt li interpreto e questo è quel che ne è uscito dal prompt originario.

_Prompt:Al ritorno dall'Eurovision, a causa di turbolenze, l'aereo viene fatto atterrare in stato america X super lontano dal Kansas_

 

 

Balthazar ne aveva piene le scatole di quel fottuto viaggio. Stava ovviamente vivendo una versione moderna del viaggio di Dante attraverso l'Inferno, ma non aveva una guida a condurlo lungo il percorso e tanto meno la cosa era indolore. No, Balthazar stava soffrendo da giorni le pene dell'inferno per i più disparati motivi. E a render la cosa perfino più drammatica, era stato lui a doversi sorbire le spese durante l'intero viaggio!

Perciò, non solo aveva pagato migliaia di dollari per passare un'intera settimana in Austria per partecipare ad un evento musicale di cui non gli importava assolutamente nulla, non solo Gabriel aveva insistito per scarrozzarlo per due giorni extra in giro per Vienna per ragioni sconosciute; no, il destino aveva deciso che il viaggio sarebbe stato una tortura dall'inizio alla fine.

Il che si era tradotto in quattro ore di ritardo alla partenza dell'aereo per ragioni sconosciute, in un quasi infarto quando all'arrivo a Vienna pensavano la sua valigia fosse andata persa durante lo scalo -solo la sua, ovvio-, nell'essere quasi pestato a morte nel mezzo della calca durante la serata della finale dell'Eurovision quando era gli era caduto il cellulare, nel perdere la sua sciarpa preferita dentro un taxi e nell'essersi accorto di aver dimenticato in hotel la cioccolata all'ananas consolatoria che si era comprato solo quando l'aereo di ritorno era già nel mezzo dell'oceano.

Balthazar non vedeva l'ora che la tortura finisse e quello era ovviamente il motivo per cui, arrivati in Pennsylvania per lo scalo del ritorno, scoprirono che tutti i voli erano in un ritardo decisamente esagerato considerando la motivazione con cui i ritardi erano stati motivati, alias: maltempo.  
Balthazar, le braccia incrociate al petto, fissò male, per la millesima volta, prima la lieve pioggia fuori dalla finestra e poi Gabriel, che mangiava l'ennesima porcheria al cioccolato che aveva comprato alla macchinetta automatica, un sorriso soddisfatto sulla bocca come se aspettare da cinque ore seduti su quelle scomode sedie fosse la cosa più bella che gli fosse capitata in vita sua. E lo stronzo canticchiava anche le maledette canzoni della donna barbuta per cui Gabriel gli aveva fatto fare quel maledetto viaggio!  
Balthazar odiava tutto.

Odiava le compagnie aeree che boicottavano la sua vita, odiava chiunque avesse ideato quello stupido evento musicale europeo, odiava chiunque avesse scoperto la maledettissima Conchita Wurst, odiava Gabriel che con quella maledetta scommessa lo aveva incastrato, ma soprattutto odiava Dean Winchester, che probabilmente a quell'ora stava dormendo insieme a Cas nel suo maledetto letto nell'Impala, sotto il cielo stellato di Lawrence, Kansas, mentre lui era bloccato in quel maledetto aeroporto con Gabe. Il tutto solo perchè il maledetto Winchester non aveva continuato a tenere la sua fottuta testa sotto la sabbia, perchè non aveva continuato a fare quel che faceva sempre e che meglio gli riusciva, alias, negare l'evidenza.

Sì, quella era tutta colpa di Dean Winchester e appena sarebbe arrivato a casa gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare con gli interessi. Magari avrebbe chiesto a Gabe di aiutarlo; era quasi sicuro che avrebbe anche accettato immediatamente. In fondo tormentare Dean era il suo passatempo preferito. Dopo il rendere impossibile la vita di Balthazar, ovvio. Quello era senza dubbio al primo posto tra le priorità di Gabriel, come dimostrato da quel maledetto viaggio.

 


End file.
